INFINIBAND® (IB) Architecture is a communications and management infrastructure that supports both I/O and interprocessor communications for one or more computer systems. An IB Architecture system can scale from a small server with a few processors and a few I/O devices to a massively parallel installation with hundreds of processors and thousands of I/O devices.
The IB Architecture defines a switched communications fabric allowing many devices to concurrently communicate with high bandwidth and low latency in a protected, remotely managed environment. An end node can communicate with over multiple IB Architecture ports and can utilize multiple paths through the IB Architecture fabric. A multiplicity of IB Architecture ports and paths through the network are provided for both fault tolerance and increased data transfer bandwidth.
These are the generally areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.